infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Lelouch Vi Britannia (Code Geass)
Lelouch vi Britannia, though generally known as Lelouch Lamperouge, is the Anchor of the Code Geass branch of Yggdrasil Description Lelouch is a tall but thin Britannian boy with dark hair and violet eyes. When his Geass is activated, Lelouch's left eye (occasionally both eyes) will glow with a red bird-like symbol within the iris. As Zero, Lelouch dressed in a dark cloak and cape, his identity hidden by a mask. History A Crash Generation Looper, Lelouch's first meeting with another Looper was the equally green Phoenix Wright, who was not able to provide answers. Since discovering the reason for the loops, he's been known as a looper who tends to stick away from baseline, mostly due to not wanting to repeat certain disastrous events in said baseline. Lelouch suffers from a glitch that causes his gender to be swapped, every time a new Looper emerges within his Loop. In one loop it was stated that this glitch was caused by the ratio of healers being skewed more towards females, so his status as a healer causes him to be mistaken as a female by Ygdrasil Lelouch is known to have participated in an event known as the Death Note War. Abilities Geass of Absolute Obedience: With the Geass in his eyes, Lelouch has the ability to give anyone one, and only one, command that they will obey absolutely and without hesitation. The power is capable of affecting any form of sentient life, including Pokemon, but it's ability to affect robotic life forms is not yet documented. It can even affect other Loopers, however the effect will not be refreshed past the end of the Loop. Invisibility: Lelouch has demonstrated the ability to render himself invisible. The exacts on how this is done is yet explained. Teleportation: Lelouch is able to teleport. Shadow Clones: Lelouch has shown to possess the ability to create solid clones of himself en masse, despite his frail physique, suggesting strong Chakra Control. Spiral Power: Various showings of Lelouch using Gunmen type Mecha suggest he possesses the power of the spiral, allowing him to generate energy from fighting spirit. Haki: Lelouch has been shown to be able to use Conqueror's Haki, allowing him to knock out those around him with weak wills. The Force: Lelouch has shown the ability to use the Force. Art Talent: Lelouch has taken to occasionally write and draw Manga, and has been shown to have skills with both, with his art talent at the very least being practiced with his non-looping brother Clovis. Magics: Lelouch is said to be well versed in magic. Subspace Pocket: Like all Loopers, Lelouch possesses a subspace pocket. Healing: Because of Several tragedies; Nunnally's Crippling, having to kill Euphemia, Shirley's assasination, and Rolo's self induced heart attack. Lelouch whenever he gets the opportunity learns healing to prevent such incidents, this has caused him to develop a glitch where he will be looped as female. Weaknesses Morality: Lelouch's sense of morality is questionable, even at the best of times. To quote a responder, "Milly struggles with morals. Euphemia struggles with morals. Lelouch wages epic multi-front sieges against several different sets of moral codes, with horrible causalities on all sides." Constitution: Lelouch possesses a very frail physique, such that even running laps in gym class will leave him horribly winded. Relationship Nunnally vi Britannia: Lelouch's beloved younger sister. There is nothing''' Lelouch would not do for Nunnally. A fact which has occasionally gotten him into trouble. '''Kallen Kouzuki: His ace pilot and loyal friend. Despite their mutual attraction to one another there has yet been no solid advancement to their baseline relationship. C.C.: His contractor, the two are quite close. Lelouch relies upon C.C to provide the voice for his own doubts and point out possible flaws in his plans. C.C occasionally abuses this for her own amusement, whether by excessive snark or silence. Suzaku Kururagi: Complicated, to say the least, but generally positive post-loop. As Lelouch's best friend and most frequent foe, Suzaku is in the unique position to rein in Lelouch whenever his schemes get the better of him. Anakin Skywalker: Lelouch and and Anakin are friends and allies. They are known to have worked together indirectly during the Death Note war. Family: Varies, but generally negative due to the fact most of his family are despotic and spoiled princes, princesses, consorts, etc, with his parents, V.V, and Schnitzel generally being the most negative. His half-sisters Cornelia and especially Euphemia have a generally positive relationship with him however, though he is not beyond messing with Cornelia. Loopers in General: 'Much like his relationship with his family, Lelouch's interactions with the wider Looping community are varied at best. Because of his tendency to Loop into Villainous roles Lelouch has embraced this as his role. To this end he frequently does his best to outmatch the 'heroes' and serve as an example of 'villainy done right'. Although he tend more towards Chaotic Neutral in his acts this has not endeared him to whomever he faces. 'Phoenix Wright: Due to the misunderstanding in their mutual first Fused Loop, Lelouch and Phoenix have a tentative relationship. Phoenix acknowledges Lelouch's intentions, but not his methods. Lelouch in turn questions Phoenix's resolve to see justice done. Nevertheless the two have reached an understanding, bonding over their shared fate as their world's favorite chewtoys. [[Historia Reiss (Attack on Titan)|'Historia']]; Lelouch met the Attack on Titan looper during a loop where she was one of his half-sisters. During the loop, he tutored her about the world of Britannia, and gave her a grave warning about the dangers of her Geass. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Code Geass